


A Court of Nicknames and Hellchats

by DoveoftheUnderworldx



Series: Fandom Groupchats [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveoftheUnderworldx/pseuds/DoveoftheUnderworldx
Summary: Exactly what one might expect from the Inner Circle Group Chat- chaos.Sidenote- modern Mor is most likely to have a tumblr.





	A Court of Nicknames and Hellchats

The Morrigan created the group chat

The Morrigan named the group chat #Dreamers

The Morrigan set her nickname as Favourite 

The Morrigan set Rhysand' nickname as Batman 

The Morrigan set Azriel's nickname as Hot Topic 

Feyre: Omfg Mor Yass 

Batman: I hate you 

Favourite: nah Bae 

Hot Topic: Hello everyone 

Batman: yes I do you shithead 

Batman: hi Az 

Cassian: Fuck yeah! 

The Morrigan set Cassian's nickname as Ass 

Ass: but y tho 

Amren: fitting nickname tbh. 

Hot Topic set Amren's nickname as Scares Me 

Scares Me: I'm flattered. 

Favourite: don't you love it? 

Ass: why am I Ass omg 

Scares Me: bc you're an ass 

Feyre: agreed lol 

Hot Topic: no offence.

Favourite: yes offence 

Favourite set Feyre's nickname as Boss Bitch 

Boss Bitch: aw!! 

Batman changed Boss Bitch's nickname to Radiant Beauty 

Ass: gay. 

Scares Me: gay 

Favourite: gayer than me omg 

Radiant Beauty: gay. 

Batman: aw damn. Will I change it back 

Favourite: just bc it's gay doesn't mean it's not true. 

Radiant Beauty: tbf I'm radiant af. Just ask Helion. 

Hot Topic: Helion even thinks @Ass is Radiant so that doesn't count. 

Batman: JFC I just try to be nice. Wtf do I do to deserve this #abuse 

Radiant Beauty: aww is the High Lord feeling bullied? 

Batman: yes! 

Ass: fight me 

Batman: you'd lose js 

Scares Me: @Ass @Batman turn the testosterone down you whiny Ilyrians omg 

Scares Me: @Favourite @Radiant Beauty boys smh 

Radiant Beauty: IKR? 

Hot Topic: Ngl I agree. 

Radiant Beauty: dw you're an honorary girl 

Hot Topic: aww Ty *bows* 

Ass: if you acc were a girl, Mor would finally fuck you 

Favourite removed Ass from the group

Batman: I apologise on his behalf. He's just pissed bc I beat him at chess. 

Hot Topic: he plays chess? 

Batman: I said I would teach him bc he likes strategy games but he kept getting angry at the "bullshit way the horsey moves" and he flipped the board 

Hot Topic: that makes more sense. 

Scares Me: ugh. #sensetiveilyrianmales 

Radiant Beauty: lol 

Batman: brb. I'll pm him. 

Favourite: omfg @Radiant Beauty add Nesta!! 

Radiant Beauty: omfg yes. 

Favourite added Nesta Archeron to the group 

Favourite added Elain Archeron to the group 

Elain Archeron: oh hello everyone 

Nesta Archeron: no  
Nesta Archeron: wtf no  
Nesta Archeron: I want no part in this 

Batman added Ass to the group.

Nesta Archeron: NOOOOO!!! 

Ass: ILY2 Nesta 

Nesta: bite me. 

Ass: gladly 

Elain: oh my 

Radiant Beauty: omg gross 

Radiant Beauty set Nesta Archeron's nickname to BAMF 

Radiant Beauty set Elain Archeron's nickname as Flower Child 

Favourite: I'm fucking dying rn. 

Scares Me: hello Nesta 

BAMF: if we have to add the ginger creepazoid to this now I s2g

Batman: we kinda should 

Hot Topic: I mean it's only fair 

Flower Child: alternatively, we could like not add him. 

Batman: he's shit tho 

Radiant Beauty: hey tbf he's improving since we rescued him from the Tool. 

BAMF: fine. 

Radiant Beauty added Lucien Vanserra to the chat. 

Radiant Beauty set Lucien Vanserra'a nickname to Foxy 

Foxy: oh my god of course you have a group chat. 

Foxy: what fresh hell is this 

Foxy: omfg the nicknames 

Hot Topic: u ok Fam? 

Foxy: no! 

BAMF: ugh. 

Flowers: hello. 

Foxy: hello. 

Foxy: omg "the tool" he's not in this is he? 

Batman: fuck no we can barely tolerate him in the High Lords chat

Foxy: there's a high lords chat 

Radiant Beauty: it's so annoying. 

Radiant Beauty: ah fuck we said his name too many times. He just messages the high lords chat. 

Batman: Feyre darling I'll deal with it. 

Radiant Beauty: omfg Tam did a good. @Favourite he told Beron to Stfu and I legit responded with Yassss 

Favourite: omg next time we have to meet with the bastards we have to turn it into a drinking game. 

Batman: everytime Tamlin needs to choke on his own dick take a shot 

Foxy: everytime you want to punch my dad take a shot 

Ass: every time Az fucking DECKS Eris take a shot 

Hot Topic: I regret nothing.


End file.
